A Two Lettered Title
by Purple Flare PJs
Summary: Raiting for language (so far) A saiyan that was so powerful, Lord Frieza had the child sent to another dimension. Years later, a surviving Saiyan finds the child in the other dimension.
1.

I felt cool water being splashed on my face. I surfaced from the darkness and saw Tai leaning over me. I was still on the floor, in the hallway. I put my hand to my head and sat up. Caleb was behind his father with a bucket of water.  
  
"I blacked out." I said.  
  
"Do you do that often?" Tai asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you ok now?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
I jumped to my feet. Caleb and Tai turned and began walking down the hallway again. I followed. At the end of the hallway, there were metal bolted doors. Caleb pushed the door open with ease. He held the door while Tai and I walked through. The room was a vast, white, open space. Tai walked out a few yards as I stopped to look around. Caleb walked past me and next to his father. Tai's feet began to leave the ground. He hovered just an inch above the ground. I looked amazed as Tai floated there. I walked over and got on my knees. I passed my hand through the space between his feet and the floor. I swiped my hands all around him to make sure there were no cables. I then stood back and just stared.  
  
"How did you do that?" I asked.  
  
Tai chuckled and Caleb did the same thing. "Focus your energy. Focus it and transfer it below you."  
  
"Wha?" I asked.  
  
"Daddy? Can we teach her the way you taught me?" Caleb asked.  
  
"I don't want her passing out again." Tai said. "Try out."  
  
I closed my eyes and tried focusing. Nothing. I tried again, harder this time. My face most have been twisted because Caleb began to giggle.  
  
"Relax. It will come." Tai said.  
  
I took in a deep breath and relaxed as much as I could. I felt my feet lift from the ground. I opened my eyes and look at the ground. I began floating more and more upward. I noticed how high I was and lost my concentration. I fell instantly and landed on my backside. I felt a pain go up through my spine and across my skull. Tai and Caleb were both touching the ground again. Tai came over to me and offered his hand.  
  
"I think I'll sit here for a few." I said refusing his hand.  
  
"You have to try again." Tai said. "Or else you'll learn the hard."  
  
"And what is the hard?" I shot back.  
  
"This."  
  
Tai grabbed my arm and threw me into the air. I was scared shitless. I didn't levitate. I came right back at the ground on my back. All I could manage was a cough. I could swear something was broken.  
  
"Get up." Tai said.  
  
"Hmph." I said still lying there.  
  
"You're gonna have to learn how to change your attitude. This isn't your dimension. You don't understand. You need to learn how to fight. This dimension is filled with aliens who are going to come and try to destroy the last of the Saiyan race."  
  
"Then why did you bring me here!?" I screamed standing up.  
  
"Because you are the only female Saiyan I know that is alive!"  
  
I shut my mouth and blushed. I hoped he did not mean what I thought he meant. Tai rolled his eyes and turned his back to me. He walked out of the room and left me there with Caleb.  
  
"Where did he go?" I asked Caleb.  
  
"Anger issues. He would have killed you if you pissed him off more." Caleb responded.  
  
"It's not my fault he brought me to this fucked up dimension, pardon my French. I never asked to be brought here and find out I'm the most powerful creature in this fucking dimension, pardon my French once again. He's telling me to fly! In my dimension, only birds do that." I was out of the breath by the time I stopped yelling.  
  
"Well you don't have to yell at me." Caleb said calmly.  
  
"Sorry." I apologized.  
  
"I'll teach you how to fly." Caleb said.  
  
"How?" I asked.  
  
"Imagine you're a bird. Imagine space between you and the ground. Don't worry about that energy shit. I learned how to fly my own way." Caleb said.  
  
I closed my eyes and imagined space between my feet and the ground. I began to float again. This time I was sure to not lose my concentration and fall. I opened my eyes and Caleb was floating in front of me.  
  
"Now try moving forward, sideways, or backwards."  
  
Caleb flew off moving in different directions and doing flips. I concentrated on moving forward, and I did it luckily. I moved sideways and backwards easily as well. I did that for while before getting myself ready to do a loop. I leaned forward and continued with the rotation. I made a whole 180 degree turn successfully. Caleb was clapping for me. I began flying around more and doing flips here and there. I dipped and swooped like a bird. Caleb landed on the floor and I followed him.  
  
"Now, how to fight." Caleb said.  
  
"I know how to fight." I grinned.  
  
"Give me your best shot."  
  
I ran forward and aimed at Caleb's face. When I was supposed to make contact with his nose, he wasn't there. Caleb was behind me and laughing.  
  
"You don't know how to fight." Caleb said.  
  
I was embarrassed from a younger child making a fool of me. I turned around and went to punch him again. He blocked it and I threw another. He kept blocking as I kept punching. I then tried kicking him and he blocked that as well. His fist was then right in front of my eyes. I stepped back and tripped over my own feet; I fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
"You're good for no real training. But I am much faster than you. I think I'm going to have to work on strength training with you." Caleb put his arms across his chest.  
  
"How do you move so fast?" I asked.  
  
"I've been training all my life. Saiyans are millions of times stronger than humans and faster. You haven't even noticed that this gravity is 5 times as much as the gravity on Earth."  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You also received Saiyan strength when you switched dimensions."  
  
"So, I'm like a super human?"  
  
"Pretty much." Caleb smiled.  
  
"Can I like smash through cement?" I said so excited I jumped to my feet.  
  
"And more. You could probably pick up a boulder with ease...and throw it!" Caleb said throwing his arms out."  
  
"Sweet." I said in a surfer tone of voice.  
  
"You're insane." Caleb laughed.  
  
"I have been told this too many times." I announced.  
  
"Well, to start with strength training." Caleb trailed off.  
  
He went to the exit and walked out. I began to follow him but he then came back in. He had some sort of objects in his hands. They were fabric cylinders and seemed weightless.  
  
"Put these on your forearms and ankles." Caleb dropped the cylinders.  
  
They hit the ground with a thud. It was now obvious, these cylinders were not weightless. I picked one up and surprisingly had a hard time. Caleb came over and helped me put them on my wrist. I then slipped my foot into the other two. As soon as Caleb let go of the cylinders, my arms flew to the ground.  
  
"How much do these weigh?" I asked.  
  
"300 pounds. I thought you would have an easy time with them." Caleb said. "Just try to fly."  
  
I stared at Caleb like he was insane. He made no expression that he was joking. So I tried flying. I levitated, but it was very strenuous. I tried lifting my arms up, and surely, but slowly lifted them.  
  
"Kick, punch or jab." Caleb yelled up at me.  
  
I tried kicking. When I kicked, I went flying with the cylinder. I stopped myself before flying into a wall. I steadied myself and tried kicking again, this time I stayed in one place. I kicked again, and this time it was slightly easier. I tried punching and after doing that successfully, I put the kicking and punching together.  
  
"Very good." Caleb said. "Now do that until it's easy. I'm going to the kitchen. It's at the end of the hallway. Come there when you're done." Caleb walked out the door and left me there alone with 300 pound weights on my wrists and ankles.  
  
I punched and kicked for what seemed hours. It then felt like I had nothing on wrists or ankles. I assumed this was easy so I took them off. They went flying to the ground and actually bounced. I slowly descended back to the ground. My stomach growled, I definitely was hungry. I felt like I could eat enough food to feed all of Ethiopia. I walked out the door and tried to find the kitchen. I walked down the hallway to a white door. I opened it slowly and peered it. It looked like a kitchen to me. I walked in and looked around. It had a table in the middle, counters around the walls, a sink, cabinets, microwave, stove, and of course, the refrigerator. I went to the refrigerator and opened it. It was filled with meat and water jugs. I grabbed 2 cooked steaks and then went on the search for a plate. There was a cabinet filled with noodles and other microwavable food. I finally found a plate and sat down at the table. I plopped the steaks on the plate. I looked through the drawers to find a knife and fork. Found that and then sat down to the steak meal. I was just about to take a bite from my second steak, when Tai walked in. He looked at me and then went to the refrigerator.  
  
"I learned how to fly." I said quietly.  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"And I had 300 pounds of weight on me and I was able to punch and kick with ease."  
  
"Caleb already gave you 1200 pounds?" Tai asked sitting down next to me with 4 steaks.  
  
"They were 300 pounds each?" I asked.  
  
"Uh, yea." Tai said taking a bite from his steak.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"After this meal, you and I are going to go in there. Where is Caleb by the way?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders. "He said he was gonna be here." I looked around the kitchen. "I don't see him anywhere." I looked back at Tai.  
  
"You have a sense of humor." Tai said smiling.  
  
"Yep." I gleamed.  
  
"Well you better lose it." Tai growled.  
  
I cringed and took another bite of my steak. Tai went back to eating his steak. We ate together in silence. He finished before me and was at the door waiting for me. I was afraid to be alone with Tai in that white room. I walked over as slowly as I could.  
  
"Hurry up." He yelled.  
  
I ran out the door and down the hallway. I swung open the metal door to the white room and ran in. Tai walked in a few seconds after me. He then came flying at me with his fist; I jumped into the air and he flew under me. He turned around and tried to punch me again. I flew back down to the ground.  
  
"Element of surprise?" I asked.  
  
"You're faster than I expected." Tai was then no longer where he was a few moments ago. He was in front of me. "But I'm faster." He said.  
  
He threw a punch at hit me in the stomach; I went flying into the wall. I was extremely angry now and I went flying at him punching and kicking. He moved backwards while he blocked all of my attempts to hit him. He caught both of my fists and I just stopped at stared at me.  
  
"How are you gonna block my legs?" I asked.  
  
"I have my ways." Tai said.  
  
I tried kneeing his groan but his feet flew up and his body was horizontal. He brought his head back and head butted me. I crumbled to the ground. Everything blanked out for a quick second and then came back. I felt extremely sick. It felt like my skull had shattered to a thousands pieces.  
  
"When a Saiyan is injured, they heal, and after they heal they are stronger than they were before." Tai said as he stood over me.  
  
"I'd rather die right about now."  
  
"I can grant that wish."  
  
Tai opened his palm and outstretched his arm in front of me. A purple light began to flicker in his palm. I stared at the light. That's all I could do. The light then disappeared.  
  
"Where did the pretty light go?" I asked.  
  
"That light could've killed you." Tai said.  
  
"Why didn't you kill me?"  
  
"Because I need you."  
  
"Why do you need me?"  
  
"To restart the Saiyan race." Tai said impassively.  
  
"You don't seem like the romantic type." I said standing up.  
  
"It doesn't have to be romantic." Tai shot his arm out and wrapped his hand around my throat.  
  
"I would consider that rape then." I managed out.  
  
"There are no laws here." Tai smiled.  
  
He let go of my throat and backed away. He turned his back to me and started walking out.  
  
"And I never said it would be with me." Tai said as he walked out.  
  
"What the hell! Are we gonna train or are you gonna keep walking out on me whenever I piss you off? Damn Pussy!" I screamed after him. Tai was already out of ear shot.  
  
I suddenly felt sick again. I fell to my knees and vomited on the white floor. I then slumped over and blacked out for the 3rd time in my life. 


	2. Chapter 1

My name was Nicole Modera. I was 15 years old and lived in the middle of the U.S., Oklahoma. Then I thought I was nobody special. A fucked up kid who everyone was afraid of. For the time I was in school, I never paid attention. My reputation throughout the youth in my small town was a crack head slut. No one would mess with me, or bother me. I had one true friend, the only person in my lifetime who had never let me down. His name was Chris Mateo. I'd known him since I was in 3rd grade. He and I were inseparable. And to this day, I miss him dearly. But, anyways, here is when my whole life changed, and my life before, meant nothing anymore.  
  
Like any other day, Chris and I were skipping school. We sat on the banks of a creek chucking stones into the water. We tried are best to hit the fish that swam up stream.  
  
"You don't have any weed?" I asked Chris.  
  
"My brother used the last of it yesterday." Chris successfully hit a fish.  
  
"What to do." I asked myself.  
  
"Fuck?" Chris asked smiling.  
  
"No, not today. I wanna do something big." I took a moment to think. "Hey! Do you still have those firecrackers?" I asked.  
  
Chris smiled already ahead of me. Chris stood up and brushed off his hands. He helped me up and we were on our way to his house. We snuck in through the cellar doors. We crept down the rickety wooden stares to the moldy, wet floor of Chris's basement. He walked through the dark and came back with firecrackers in his hands.  
  
"Where do we set them off?" Chris asked.  
  
"Remember that fire escape on the side of the auditorium at school?" I said.  
  
Chris grinned. "It's gonna look awful suspicious with us walking down the street with firecrackers in our hands."  
  
"Grab a back pack."  
  
Chris went back into the darkness. He emerged with a moldy old backpack. It smelled of weed and sex.  
  
"My brother's old book bag." Chris noticed me looking at it strangely.  
  
We went through Chris's back yard to the street that led to the small High School. I smiled as we approached the small school. We went around the back and found the fire escape. I climbed up first and Chris followed. On the roof was a door that led into the rafters of the auditorium. I tried to pull it open but it was locked.  
  
"Stand back." I said.  
  
I kicked at the door as had as I could. The door came off its hinges and flew in. I grabbed the backpack from Chris and walked through the door. I walked through the rafters until finding the perfect opening to shoot it into the auditorium. Chris was behind me with a lighter. I began taking the firecrackers out and setting them up.  
  
"Fuck. We have no fuse. We're gonna have to rush our asses outta here." Chris said.  
  
"I'll let you go first since I run faster than you." I said. "Give me the lighter."  
  
The firecrackers were all set up to shoot directly down into the auditorium.  
  
"Run now!" I yelled. I lit all the firecrackers as fast as I could and ran. I heard the first firecracker go off as I had just seen the door ahead of me. From there, there was a chain reaction of booms. Chris and I busted out of the door and fell on the ground breathing hard.  
  
"Better get our asses outta here fast." I said.  
  
Chris and I clambered down the ladder as fast as we could. We hit the ground and ran. I looked behind me to check if Chris was following. Some how Chris and I went in different directions. He went around the building one way, and I went around the building another way. I then hit something hard and rock solid. I fell to the ground and looked up. My vision was blurred and I couldn't see who was in front of me. Whoever it was, put a cloth over my mouth. The next thing I saw was darkness.  
  
I don't know for how long I was out, but when I woke up, I was in different clothing (who the hell took off my clothes in the first place?) and I was in a bed. The room was dim so I couldn't see what else was in the room. I sat up and quickly lied back down because of a massive headache. I held my hand to my head and groaned.  
  
A door opened and I hear footsteps come in. I pretended to be asleep again. I could feel the person looming over me. I could feel the heat from their body they were so close. I shot my hand out and punched the person right in the gut. To my surprise I was the one hurt. The person did make sound or move. I brought my hand back in and held it. It throbbed and hurt badly.  
  
"So you're awake." The person was male. He chuckled.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked up at the young man. He was crouching down next to the bed. His hair was neon purple and spiked in every direction. His skin was slightly tinted brown. He looked like an Italian. His eyes looked like green gems and glimmered even with the lack of light.  
  
"Who are you and what happened?" I demanded.  
  
"I think you should get some more rest before I answer those questions. But for now, my name is Tai. My son, Caleb, will be in soon with food."  
  
The man smiled and stood up. He took a final glance at me and walked out of the room. I moaned and closed my eyes again. 'At least I'm getting food.' I thought. The door opened again and I hear footsteps come in. This time they were lighter. I looked over to see a boy, at least 7 years old. He looked exactly like the man before, only with jet-black hair. He placed a cup and a plate on a table next to the bed I was in. I didn't even notice the table there before. The boy looked over at me and noticed I was awake. He smiled and stood up straight. He was probably half the man's height.  
  
"The cup has juice in it and the plate has meat. Enjoy." The boy bowed and began to walk out.  
  
"Wait." I called. The boy walked over to the bed. "Do you know what's going on?"  
  
"I'll tell you, but my daddy told me not to tell you." The boy sat on my bed next to me. "You're one of the few full blooded saiyans alive. My dad and I have been looking for you ever since my mom died."  
  
"Wha?" I asked.  
  
"Caleb!" The men yelled from the doorway. The boy frowned at me and then ran to the doorway. The door slammed and I was left alone again.  
  
'I'm defiantly hallucinating. What the hell is a saiyan?' I thought to myself. 'Where the hell did my mind think of that? This must be a dream.' I tired to convince myself. I looked over at the food. 'Well if I'm hungry...' I didn't want to think of the possibilities this being real. I reached for the food and began eating it. The juice was sweet but odd flavored. The meat was extremely dark and taste like no meat I had ever had in my life. But still, I ate it. Normally that amount of food would have filled me up, but I was still extremely hungry, and weak. I took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. I was beginning to feel slightly panicked.  
  
The door opened again and the older man walked in. He pulled a chair to the bed from a corner. He sat down and took a deep breath in.  
  
"I'm sorry for my son." The man said. I tried sitting up and barely was able to hold myself up.  
  
"Can you please tell me where I am?" I said. I noticed my voice quivered.  
  
"You're on the planet Io in the Kuate galaxy."  
  
"What!?" My voice cracked as I shrieked.  
  
"You're also in a different dimension. The time is much faster here as well."  
  
"Minga." I put my hand to my head. "Pinch me."  
  
"What?" The man asked.  
  
"Pinch me, so that I'm assured this is fake."  
  
The man chuckled. "I can assure you this is not fake. Your name is Trantz and you're one of the few full blood Saiyans alive. You were born on Planet Vegeta-sei 37 years ago, in this dimension's time. As a child, your power was beyond comprehension; Lord Freiza ordered that you'd be sent you to another dimension fearing you would over rule him one day. I was the one who sent you into the other dimension."  
  
"You look younger than 37."  
  
"I met a species as I traveled the planets that were capable of slowing down my aging process. I'm actually 50 years old."  
  
"So how old were you when you had your son?" I asked.  
  
"42, my wife was 27. She was fooled by my younger appearance. She died 7 years ago." The man quieted for a second.  
  
"I'm sorry. What's your name again?"  
  
"Tai."  
  
"And my birth given name is Trantz?" Tai nodded. "What happened to all the rest of the Saiyans?"  
  
"Lord Freiza blew up the planet. My son, my wife, and I were vacationing on a planet. I have heard of other Saiyans living on Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy."  
  
"My Earth?"  
  
"No; the Earth of this dimension."  
  
"This is like a sci-fi nightmare." I said.  
  
"Well there is some other stuff I need to show you. Are you strong enough to stand up?"  
  
I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I tried standing up and did it successfully. Tai smiled and walked to the door.  
  
"Follow me." Tai said.  
  
I followed him out of the door. I squinted my eyes as I entered the brightly lit hallway. My eyes focused and followed Tai down the hallway. I looked in a mirror that was on the wall.  
  
"AHHH!" I screamed.  
  
My hands went up to my hair. My hair was no longer black and put back into a ponytail, but purple and looked like a tail going down my back.  
  
"Oh, sorry I didn't tell you, your appearance changed as you changed dimensions."  
  
"I look just like you." I said. "Only more feminine." I traced my new face with my hands.  
  
"You and me are both hybrid Saiyans. A long time ago, a species, much like the faeries of your dimension, bred with the Saiyans. The Saiyans killed almost every hybrid saiyan. I don't know why they didn't kill me. They couldn't kill you."  
  
"There are such things as faeries?" I asked as we began to walk again.  
  
"I've met one, while looking for you."  
  
"Minga. What else don't I know?"  
  
"You are possibly the most powerful being in this dimension. But first you must learn how to surface that power."  
  
I stopped walking and began swaying. I felt extremely faint. Again I black out.  
  
::I've already written a story much like this. But my writing style and sucked and I deleted it. I wanted to re-do it. Tell me how I'm doing. I'm not quite satisfied. So this chapter may be changed, but for now, I'm just posting it to get it out there on the web:: 


End file.
